


Sainfoin

by starr_falling



Series: to seek a newer world [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Domestic, Fluff, GFY, Hobbit Big Bang 2016, Hobbit Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin finds hobbits very confusing. None more so than his husband. Especially, when it comes to his relationship with Lobelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sainfoin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hobbitstory](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Amazing [artwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6779185) made by the lovely [penumbria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria).

Thorin stopped short as he reached the doorway to the front parlor. Bilbo and his cousin-in-law, Lobelia, were glaring at each other over a steaming teapot and a half eaten seed cake. He slowly backed away, stepping as softly as was possible for a dwarf.

“Thorin, dear,” Bilbo called, proving it was not softly enough. “We have a visitor, come join us.”

“Hello Bilbo,” Thorin said as he entered the room. “Lobelia.”

“Thorin,” Lobelia sniffed, eyes narrowed, smile tight. “You're looking every inch the blacksmith today.”

“Thank you,” Thorin pointedly did not wipe his hands as he took a seat next to Bilbo. “That is a–lovely–hat. Very–effusive.”

“It's the latest fashion in Bree,” she simpered. Thorin could practically hear Bilbo's eyes rolling though his expression never changed. “But my hat, no matter how superb, is hardly news. Not when someone has been _planting_.”

“It's been nearly two months,” Bilbo didn't bother to moderate his tone. “One would have thought it was old news by now.”

“But there's only just been any sprouting,” Lobelia took a sip of tea, eyes glinting with what Thorin could only think was malice. “It was entirely different news until now.”

Thorin could feel Bilbo stiffening beside him. “It takes time to grow something of quality.”

“Hmm, I suppose you must have plenty of practice being patient,” her eyes definitely cut toward Thorin, at that.

“Yes, repeatedly having to retrieve my silverware has undoubtedly done much to prepare me for fatherhood,” Bilbo's tone was cutting. Lobelia flushed and placed her cup and saucer on the table with precise and deliberate motions.

“I can see you're done being civilized today,” she said as she all but flounced out of the room. She called over her shoulder. “Same time next week?”

“Nosy busybody,” Bilbo muttered before calling loudly enough to be heard. “Of course. Don't forget it's your turn to bring a cake.”

Lobelia's only answer was the closing of the front door.

Thorin watched as Bilbo bustled about cleaning up the tea with a small smile on his face. He occasionally muttered or laughed to himself. Thorin had to resist scratching his head. Clearly there were some things he would never understand about his husband.

* * *

Nearly a month after their child's seed had first sprouted, Thorin was accompanying Bilbo to market. Many of the hobbits greeted him cheerfully or nodded to him. It was still strange to Thorin to have been accepted so easily among the hobbits.

Well, for the most part.

“Well, if it isn't Mad Baggins.” Thorin turned to see Delilah Proudfoot, one of the few hobbits to openly disdain him, standing behind them. “I'm amazed you still dare to show your face in public.”

“Delilah, good as always to see you,” Bilbo drawled, not even bothering to look up from the radishes he was examining.

“Rumor has it that you've seeded your garden with this–dwarf,” Delilah huffed. “And that a bunch of hairy weeds have sprouted.”

Bilbo turned sharply to finally face the shrew, eyes snapping. Thorin would have admired how beautiful his husband was in that moment if he hadn't been too busy wishing he had Orcrist at hand.

“I'd hardly call edelweiss a weed,” Thorin's head snapped up to see Lobelia sauntering towards them. “A bit unusual for a birth flower, perhaps, but one could hardly object to a child of courage and devotion.”

Delilah harrumphed and opened her mouth but Lobelia blithely continued. “Certainly it is much more auspicious than many flowers, like say, tansy.

“Besides,” Lobelia began perusing the radishes Bilbo had abandoned. “I heard that there are violets as well, which are quite–common.”

“You–you,” Delilah's cheeks were flushed a deep red and Thorin prepared himself to step in if she attacked. He might not like Lobelia but he would not allow the other hobbit to harm her for defending his child.

“Me, what?” Lobelia asked, shooting a sharp eyed look over her shoulder. Delilah turned on her heel and stomped off without another word.

Thorin watched her go, finally relaxing as she disappeared around a corner and the other shoppers began going about their business now that the entertainment was over.

Thorin turned to Lobelia, confused but grateful, and fully intending to thank her but she spoke first, mouth pursed in a moue. “I suppose, as hairy as edelweiss is, we can guess which parent the faunt will take after.”

Thorin ignored the way Lobelia was eying his beard and hair and drug Bilbo away. He also ignored the unkind things his husband was muttering as he guided them back to their smial. He'd had quite enough of the market for one day and decided that keeping Lobelia from hearing Bilbo's current diatribe would be thanks enough.

And if Bilbo was smiling even as he questioned Lobelia's parentage, Thorin would certainly not mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sainfoin - you confuse me  
> Edelweiss - courage, devotion  
> Tansy - hostile thoughts  
> Violet - loyalty, devotion, faithfulness


End file.
